shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Island of the Red Moon
Introduction The Island of the Red Moon, or Summerland to the natives, is a island hiddin in the first grand line. The island is protected by strong currents and a thick mist. If one makes it through both obsticals one will reach a land with a crimson moon. The crimson moon is the result of light being twisted by the mist that floats above red moon island. The mist has a way of twisting light and giving it a diffrent reflection. In small amounnts it does nothing, but in mass it can cause confusion as things infront of you are not what they seem to be. History The island of the Red Moon history is mostly lost. During the void century the island did not have any dealings with anyone on the outside, nor did the people outside have any dealings with them. Still the old history was still lost on this island, but not by the hands of the World Government. Long ago a there was a tribe of humans that lived on Sumerland. The humans ruled the misty seas and formed the blessed land. However that all changed when a group of sailors came to the island. The sailors were caught in a storm and by luck they were pushed past the currents. Their ship was destroyed by the rocks and their peopl stranded on the island. The strangers and the locals, despite popular belief, did not fight each other. As a matter of fact the locals even aided them in building their village on the opposite side of the island. They gave the strangers Hotspurg, the land located between three mountains. It was a kind jester, but one more of containment. The locals could easily watch them from there and keep them in if they needed. The peace between the locals and the new tribe lasted for five generations. The New Tribe, the sailors who were shipped wrecked, stayed to themselves in their home and let the locals have the rest of the island. This peace between the two of them however broke in this generation. A strange pledge broke out in the local population. The disease hit hard and quick killing them like a lightning. The disease spread easily through them thanks to their genetic make up and their cultural habbits. It was a double whammy on the local people. The New Tribe however were unaffected. They were practicly immunte to the disease and their culture did not allow it to spread as quickly. The end result was ninty percent of the local population being killed off. Many of them blamed the New Tribe for the disease and relationships with each other began to degenerate. The piece between them broke when one of the foolish young men of the local tribe attempted to shoot the tribe leader of the new tribe's sun with a diseased arrow. He was hoping to infect them as his people were infected. The attempt ended in failure, but sparked a conficlt that would reshape the island. Angry the New Tribe went to war with the Old. The new tribe had greater numbers than the old, but they lacked in resources and technology. Still their numberes proved to be the stronger advantage and the New Tribe defeated the Old tribe and pushed them back to the crag. The Crag was a region of the island where the earth is shattered like glass. It is pretty much a barron black wasteland. At the Crag the Old Tribe signed a peace treaty with the New Tribe and the First War of Blood ended. The end of the First War of Blood resulted in the New Tribe gaining almost all the land of the Old Tribe and setting up neutral ground just outside the Crag. This event caused the New Tribe to spread across the island and eventually break up into diffrent clan's which formed diffrent city states. The Old Tribe ended up blending into the New Tribes new society with the exception of the Order of the Red Moon. The Order of the Red Moon were a group fo the Old People who refused to kiss and make up. They did not want to be apart of the New Tribe civilization, nor did they want to mingle with them. They beleived that this was their island and that they should be the ones to rule it. The Order of the Red Moon based themselves in the low caves of the Crag. There they worked on secret technologies and began a mad search for power. The Order of the Red Moon remained a minor problem for the next five generations. Their problem status however ended when King Yaz, a ruler of the city state Willham and decended of the Old Tribe put together a force and marched into the Crag. Under his banner he destroyed the Order of the Red Moon. This was known as the Second War of Blood. The Second War of Blood caused the members of the Order to flee the isalnd in order to survive. When they left they swore to return. The Order of the Red Moon did not show up again till another ten generations. By that time the Organization was nearly forgotten by that time. They came back on black ships and during the night. Their forces moved in through the coast of the Crag and in one night slaughtered the People of the Crag, a group of hobos who took up living in that region, and moved to the edge of that region. When the City State of Willham came to respond they were shocked to see metal men guarding the boarder. Scared and fearful Wilham decided to hold their boarders and not attack the Order, who at the time no one knew who they were. The Order however did not attacke Wilham and instead began building something. For two generations the two stood off. Neither one made a move from the other and Wilham grew complacent. In the two generations of piece The Order of the Red Moon buiild a massive black wall around the Crag. The Wall became known as the Iron Gate and served not only as a mean of protection, but also as their fortification. The wall was made surronding the entire Crag hidding the inside from the eyes of all on the island. Once the wall was complete the Order was ready to make their move. From the gates of the Black Wall metal men marched out and assulted the people of Summerland, the new name given to the Island of the Red Moon. Willham was destroyed completely and the royal line of King Yaz eradicated. Their forces then began to march across Summerland destroying city states one by one. Each city stat attempted to fight this threat alone and each city state fell alonge. Long years of political squabbles and harsh politics had created bad blood between them and other city states did not want to aid the other. This however ended when the Order attacked the City State of Clarian. The Ruler of Clarian, Senator Helen was the sister in law of the King Hecktor, the ruler of the city state of Three, the land between three Mountains. King Hecktor wise and fearful of his brother family marched his troops from their defended homeland and aided Clarian. It was here that the Order suffered their first loss as King Hector and his mighty bronze guilded helm lead his people to victory. This Victory came known as The Battle of Black, and was the rally cry for all the people of Summerland to unite. For the nest five genearations the battle between the Black Wall, the Order of the Red Moon, and the Tribe, the people of Summerland raged. This war always favored Black Wall as their soldiers were made of metal and could take far greater punishment than the locals could. This fact however started to wear down on the Tribe. More and more of their numbers began to deplete their numbers dwindled. Defeat seemed as if it would come from attritian rather than on the field of battle, but that all changed when Old King Hardon took the throne from his father. Hardon was born in the city state of Valor, a new city state formed on the boarder of the War. Valor was the first into war and the last out. Old King Hardon favored strenght and rewareded thoses who could prove it in battle. As a boy Old King Hardon lost a arm to the Black Walls and as a man he lost his right eye. Still he fought on undaunted and fearsome. One day the Old King had a dream about a passage in the mountains of the Krag. It was a pass that was long since forgotten by the Black Walls and long since abandoned by people. In his dream he and his men took the pass and discovered a young lady who was turning men into metal men. The source of the Black Walls power. Following his dream Old King Hardon lead his elite through the hole in the Black Wall defenses as he dreamed and found this woman. He slew her and tossed the strange fruit that appeared afterward into the sea. After that the war quickly changed. The BlackWalls still had men of metal, but they could no longer create them. Two Generations latter and the Order of the Red Moon fled Summerland once again. They did not return till the modern era. When the Order of the Red Moon reutrned they came back with more men of metal, but these men were robots and mecha. They had human soldiers and only the work of science. Their forces took back Black Wall, which was originally in the hand of King Balder, who was killed. Time however had dulled the swords of the Summerland people as many of them did not remember the threat the order posed in the days past. Currently the Order is at war with the City State of Goran, the city state near the boarder of Black Wall. The city state stands were Old Willham use to. There the fighting begins once again and the Order of the Red Moon moves to take back their land. Geography The Island of the Red Moon or Summerland is split into 10 Regions. The Woodland, The High Plains, The Western Coast, The Crag, The Three, The Abyss, Black Wall, The Grove, The Marsh, and Winterland. Architecture Explain the types of buildings or theme of the island. Culture Expain significant points about the island's culture. Government City States, lots of them. Citizens List the people who reside on the island, both current or past. Trivia List any trivia, such as Related Articles Pages relating to this island on this wiki. External Links Pages relating to this island NOT found of this wiki. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:The Order of the Red Moon Category:Island